


Miss Ya

by AslansCompass



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: It's not a diary. Really, it's not. And it's not about asking her to come back, because she understands. Really, she does. It's not like she, Claudia, can blame Myka for leaving.It's just...sometimes she misses her friend.Letters to Myka from Claudia after the season 2 finale.





	Miss Ya

It doesn't really hit Claudia at first. Myka's letter doesn't really mean anything. It can't.  It's not like Myka to be so...gooey. Telling Pete to be care--actually, that is in character, Myka does that all the time, Pete's even more careless with the artifacts than she is: ping-pong with himself via Lewis Carroll's mirror, anyone? Anyway, Myka says that all the time, it's her way of saying hello.  Asking Artie to forgive her, telling Leena to watch out for them...it's some sort of game.

After Artie finishes reading the note, Claudia wanders onto the main floor, intending to clean the pipes or take inventory or something. 

...

"Hey, I think that helm's already been marked off."

Claudia jumps at Leena's voice.

"It's been ten minutes since I came down here and you haven't moved," Leena reaches over and takes the clipboard from Claudia's hands. "Artie says we can be done for the day."

 


End file.
